Meeting Team Crafted
by Allison908
Summary: A girl named Allison lives in her hude base with her parents. She loves Team Crafted and watches them daily, but what happens when Mitch teleports into her living room claiming there was a fight with the squids? Not to mention when later on Team Crafted anounces that they are spliting up! What will Allison and friends do with this news? Go crazy, or accept the facts?
1. Mitch!

-Note: My name is Allison, my internet name is mostly Allison908. This is my first fanfiction so if you think it's bad, well then don't read it. This fanfiction is where real life and minecraft are combind, so all humans are not blocky, but they do have thier minecraft skins. Got it? Good, now on wit hthe story. ~Allison's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I am sitting at my desk/computer watching sky's latest video, and suddenly a flash comes from behind me. When the flash is over a man is laying on his stomach, on the floor and is badly injured. I attempt to rush to him, but my dad say to stay back. The man stands up (as best as he can) and I am astonished at who I see. "Mitch!" I squeal sprinting to his side to help him keep his balance. "H- how did you know my name?" his voice very weak. "I am a recruit of the Sky Army." I say leading him to a chair. "Allison who is this?" my dad questions. "Well you know that guy I watch , called Skydoesminecraft?" "Yea that him?" "No this is a close friend of his." "I see... but why is he here?" "Well you see- " "That and all questions will be answered later, for now I need to help him with his injuries." "Thanks." Mitch says giving me a weak, yet polite smile. I smile back and my dad leaves seeing that I'm safe. A yellow orb appears above both my hands and I begin to heal Mitch's wounds. "Your a sorcerer huh?" "Yeah I studied sorcery when i was 10. Oh sorry about my dad, but why are you here?" I ask moving to another wound. ~Mitch's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Sigh* "Well me and everyone else got attacked by squids, we fought best we could, but..." I close my eyes tight as the memories flow back. "But?" "There were too many to handle so Seto cast a spell and all of us were sucked into seperate portals that were suposed to take us home, but the portals glitched and sent us to different locations." I finish opening my eyes to see my wounds all healed and my cloths back to normal. "I'm so sorry... but I think I can help." Allison pulls out an amulate from underneath her shirt, that looks just like Sky's. "Wait thats just like Sky's!" I exclaim recognizing it. "Don't forget Taylor (Antvenom) has one too." "Oh yeah I forgot about that." "..." "..." me and Allison started to giggle and then began laughing. -Time Skip (after they calmed down)- "So about the amulate..." I say still giggling a little "Oh right. I got it when I was 9 after my grandfather passed away and he said that he wanted me to have it and find out it's secrets, and eventually I did." "What was it's secret... if you dont mind me asking." "Well I guess I can tell you. So it starts with sorcery." "Okay." "It helps me do very powerful spells, without it my magic is weak." "I see... so how powerful can your spells be?" "Oh...gee...umm... well, I guess I can show you half power, because full power is best used in battle." "Okay, show me." Allison nods and puts up her hand in the direction I'm facing (not words me, but away for me). She suddenly hesitates and hallers. "Hey dad I'm ganna do a spell thats half power." "Okay hun, just don't break anything." was her dads reply. "I won't." she then looks at me and says. "You may want to take a few steps back." I do as I am told. Allison turns her head back and about 2 seconds later a portal appears. ~No ones P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Some where else in the world- Woosh "Umph, damit Seto!" a fluffy creature curses. ~Jeromes P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I look around and notice I'm IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! "Did the portal gli-" I'm cut off as another portal appears behind me. "Shi-" Woosh 


	2. Jayrome!

~Allison's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I cast the spell and Jerome is teleported through the portal. He looks at me and throws Betty (a diamond axe) over his shoulders and says "Why you little-" I quickly do a shield spell to protect myself. "Jerome! Stop she's a recruit!" 'Thank Notch he said that' I think. Jerome looks over to Mitch , I could see on his face that he was suprised by Mitch and scared, yet thankful that he didn't kill me. He then mutters "Mitch..." and drops Betty I then put down the shield seeing that everythings ok... well kinda ok. "Hi Jerome." I say smiling. "I- I'm sorry." He says stuned I giggle "It's ok Jerome" I then hug him to reasure him "I'm fine." I let go of Jerome and Mitch takes the opprotunity to hug the bacca himself. Jerome hugs back. "Thank Notch you're alright!" "Well I'm not quite alright." They let go of eachother an Mitch looks at Jerome confused. "What do you mean?" I use an x-ray spell and see a huge gash on Jeromes left side, plus other injuries, but they're minor. "He's got a huge gsh on his left side." Jerome nods and lifts his left arm to show the gash to Mitch. Mitch gasps at the sight of the injury. I notice a grunt of pain from Jerome. 'Don't stand there! Help him!' I scold myself in my head. "May i help you with that?" "What do you-" I make another orb in my hand, and put my hand on the wound this time making the orb go in Jeromes skin making it instantly heal along with Jeromes other wounds. I then make a half transparent yellow sheet around Jerome and when it dissapears his cloths are brand new (so to speak). "Uh...wow...thanks." "No problem." I say smiling "Hey, Allison Maddy's here!" My smile fades into fear 'SH*T, I forgot she was coming over for a sleep over today!' I think in worry. I face palm myself knowing this wont be good. "Let her in." I haller to my dad. "Whats wrong?" Mitch and Jerome question "Just so you guys know, Maddy is a huge fan of... well all of Team Crafted. She may freak out and yea... heh." "Uh... Okay~?" They respond giving my questioning looks. "Hey Allison." "Hey Maddy, whats up?" "Well i was just ganna-... A-Allison is that Mitch and Jeome?" "Uh... yea why" I respond looking at Mitch and Jerome then back to Maddy. "How are you not fangirl?!" she exclaims, making the two youtubers jump back in suprise. "I try not to fangirl so i don't freak out people, and you doing that doesn't help!" "But, but it's Mitch and Jerome." "Maddy please stop your going to make me fangirl." I say shakily "And thats not a good thing." "Sorry" "It's ok, now who was fighting with you guys?" I ask turning to Min=tch and Jerome. "Well... lets see there was Sky,Deadlox, Minecraft Universe, Seto, Ssundee, Bodil, Husky, and Gold Solace. I think." "Sounds right to me." Mitch says holding up his fingers like he was counting who was fighting with them. "Ok cool now all we have to do is-" "Hey Allison!" Britany yells knocking me over and giving me a death grip hug. "Ah man why didn't I think of that?" Maddy says dissipointed "Britany?"I manag to say still in the death grip hug. "Yeah?" "Can't...Breath." "Oh sorry." Britany says letting go of me and helps me up. "Ok now don't freak out too much, but Mitch and Jerome are right over there." I say pointing to my left. "*Gasp* Y-you're M-Mitch and J-j *Faints*." 


	3. The Trio!

"Allison!" Maddy scolds me.

"What~? It's not like I killed her, besides I only made her have a fangirl over load."

"Is she going to be alright?" Jerome asks looking at Brittany with a concerned look.

"Pshh. She's fine~." I snap my fingers to wake up Brittany.

"Huh? Allison I had the weirdest dream."

"Really? What was it?" I ask neiling by her side.

"Well, there was you." *points at me*

"Maddy" *points at Maddy*

"And..." Britany looks at Mitch and Jerome "That wasn't a dream was it?"

"Nope" All of us reply giggling

A sudden sharp pain comes to my heart and my amulate begins to glow.

"Ahh!" I yelp clenching where my heart is.

"Allison what's- Ahhh!" Maddy screams in pain,and Brittany begins screaming in pain too.

"Jerome whats going on?" I hear Mitch say.

"I have no idea." I hear Jerome reply.

"Adam, Ty, and Jason are dieing." I say standing up (no longer screaming) and the girls do the same.

"WHAT?!" Yell Mitch and Jerome.

"Maddy where is your headset?" I ask ignoring Mitch and Jerome.

Maddy pulls out a headset just like Ty's and put it on. "Right here."

"Good, now Brittany..."

"Yeah?"

"Where is your jetpack?"

Brittany snaps her fingers and her jetpack appears on her back

"Right here."

"Good now both of you practiced the spell right?"

"Yes" They both reply

"Okay, Mitch, Jerome?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to take a few steps back."

They nod and take few steps back.

"Okay girls, just like before."

"1..." A flame appears above all of our hands, mine yellow, Maddy's green, and Brittany's blue.

"2..." We aim our flames at an empty space.

"3!" The flames become flame beams and three portals are made. Sky, Deadlox, and Minecraft Universe are shot out of the portals. They all lay on the floor not moving.

"Adam!"

"Ty!"

"Jason!"

I rush to Adam, Maddy rushes to Ty, and Brittany rushes to Jason. We all, in sync, heal our Youtubers and fix their cloths, but they still don't move.


	4. Waking Up

~Sky's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Summary of after Seto cast the spell_

_Damn Seto teleported me onto an island full of squids, but when I was about to die I was sucked into a portal and blacked out._

_End of summary_

"Ugg where am I?" I say sheilding my eyes from too much brightness.

"Well I guess you could say that you're lucky for being in the care of a recruit." A girls voice replies.

"Who are you?" I ask, my eyes getting used to the light.

"My names Allison, I'm the one who teleported you."

"Nice to meet you Allison, and thanks for saving me, but how did you know I was in danger?" I ask sitting up.

"This." Allison say pointing to an amulate around her neck.

"How did you get that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story short, my grandfather gave it to me."

"Oh, so what can yours do?"

"Umm... sorcery for the most part, but I've always been wondering what yours does."

"Well..."

~Ty's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Summary of what happened_

_When Seto cast the spell I ended up in King Squid's throne room (nice going Seto) and was attacked by some guards then right when I was about to die I was sucked into another portal and blacked out when I heard someone squeal "Ty!"_

_End of summary_

I open my eyes to see that I'm not at home and see a girl sobbing in a corner and mummbled something to the effect of "Why him, why now?" and continues sobing quietly. Another girl walks in and wink at me as to say "I'll take care of her." and mouths "Lie down." I lie down and turn on my side so I can see the girl in the corner.

"Maddy he'll be fine."

"But I healed him and did scans, and everything I know and he didn't wake up."

"I did the same with Adam and he didn't wake up for three hours."

'Wait, Adams here?!' I think to my self.

"So he's awake now?"

"Yeah he's eating in the kitchen"

My stomach grumbs at the mention of food.

"But what about Ty he's my-"

"I know, but you have to take care of yourself too ya know."

"I'm fine." Maddy says looking away from the other girl.

"No your not, I know you." The girl says putting her left hand on Maddy's stomach.

'Huh Maddy sounds like me when I don't want Adam's help.'

(A/N: damit, this is sounding like skylox, and I don't really want to add ships- thats for another time! So yeah don't take this as a skylox thingy ok? Sorry back to the story)

"Stop! I'm fine!"

"Yeah, you totally fine when you have half hunger and 3 HEARTS?!Maddy!"

"I'm sorry, I just was attacked by... wolves?"

"Yeah likely story, you've been weeping in this corner for 3 hours how is that posible?"

'Oh notch, chick fight!' I think to myself.

"Umm..."

"You're starving your self to death aren't you?"

*Sigh* "Yes."

"WHY?!"

"B...b...because...because I'm worried about Ty!"

"Then you have to live and I need you (no homo- ALL OF THE HOMO),Ty needs you."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Alright heal me."

"Gladly." The girl makes Maddy's stomach glow yellow then green in a flash and then the glowing fades.

"Woah" 'Nice job idiot!' I scold myself.

Maddy and the other girl look at me and Maddy begins freaking out and faints.


	5. JASON!

~Allison's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry you had to see that, it's just when ever you're in danger she freaks out and since you're okay you started her." I apologize.

"It's okay, but will she be okay?" Ty asks causiously.

"Yeah she'll be fine, just a bit overwhelmed with all thats happened in the past 4 hours."

"Okay, and I'm starving."

"I thought so, follow. Oh and can you carry Maddy?"

"Sure."

'I can't wait to see Maddy's face if/when she sees Ty carrying her!' I think to myself. (Lol I'm so mean)

-In the Kitchen-

"When is she going to wake up?" Ty asks swallowing some cereal.

"Soon, but I know what shes dreaming about, so I don't want to wake her up." I say smirking.

"How do you know whats shes dreaming about?" Adam asks raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Maddy are such close friends, that we agreed to do a connection spell."

(Okay, I'm ganna be lazy and change the dialog, so when it says Me:"blah blah blah" it will refer to who evers P.O.V it's in, okay?)

Ty: "What does it do?"

Me: "Well it basically lets both people read each other's minds, feel one anothers pain, see their memories, and other things I can't remember."

Adam: "Can both people block the other for reading their mind or feeling thier pain?"

Me: "Yes, so right now Maddy is letting me see her dream."

Ty: "What is she dreaming about?"

(this is the person's thoughts: _'Blah blah blah'_ okay? Good.)

_'Crap, crap, crap! Think fast!'_

Me: "It's a girly dream, nothing too fancy, but she'd still be mad if I woke her up."

_'That works... i guess.'_

Ty: "Oh okay."

I take a bite of my muffin and get a thought message from Brittany.

Thought messages look like this- **'DUDE HELP JASON'S DIEING!'**

Me: *Gasp! Cough, cough!* **'WHAT?!'**

Adam: "Allison? You okay?"

Me: "Jason-dieing-Brittany-help!" I exclaim and with that I dash to Brittany and Jason's location.

~Brittany's P.O.V. (FINALLY!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: "Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, Jason stay with me! Oh Notch, oh Notch!" *Gasp* "Allison!" **'DUDE HELP JASON'S DIEING!'**

Allison: **'WHAT?!'**

Was all she said but I knew she would be here soon.

-5 Seconds Later-

Allison: *bursts threw the door* "I'm here! What happened?"

Me: "I was reading and suddenly his heart monitor went flat!"

Allison: "Didn't I tell you to study reviving spells?!"

_'Oh you're in for it now!'_

Me: "Sh*t! I forgot!"

Allison: "Ugg!"

Allison makes a blue book in her hand and slams it into my chest. This, for those who don't know, is a "Quick Knowledge Spell"

Allison: "Now hurry before hes gone forever!"

I make a 3-d heart in my hand and put it in Jason's chest over his heart. The heart monitor starts beeping again and Jason's alive

Me and Allison: *Sighs in relief*


	6. The Rest

~Mitch's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so this is what happened after Adam, Jason, and Ty shot out of the portals and the girls healed them:

Me: "Are they okay? Whats going on? Why aren't they waking up?!" I question worried for my firends' lives.

Allison: "They're fine, they're just tired from fighting off squids."

Jerome: "See biggums, they'll be fine." He reasures.

Allison: "Well now that you're calm, I have a favor to ask."

_'Oh god what now it's already bad enough with 3 friends pasted out'_

Me: "What is it?"

Allison: "I need you to find Seto (I dont know his real name), Ian (Ssundee), Martin (Bodil), Quentin (Husky/ DAH FISH!... sorry please don't hurt me *curls up in a near by corner*), and Brice (G- I mean ButterSolace)."

_'Yeah not hard at all' _- Sarcastic

Jerome: "Can't you just use your magic?"

Allison: "I did, but I couldn't get them all the way here because my mana is too low."

Me: "Alright where are they?"

_'I bet they're almost dead, we need to hurry!'_

Allison: "Heres a magic map" *hands it to Mitch* "It will tell you where they are."

Jerome: "Sounds easy enough, come on Mitch."

Me: "Okay, bye Allison."

Me and Jerome start walking away (they were outside when they were talking btw).

Allison: "Okay and be careful, both of you."

Jerome: "I'm a bacca, I'll be fine."

Allison: "Just be careful."

Me and Jerome: "Okay." *both wave goodbye*

-Le Time Skip-

Jerome: "Alright we found the fish-"

Quentin: "Anfibian!" He shouts over Jeromes shoulder (Jerome is carrying everone, but Mitch, over his shoulder).

Jerome: "Martin, and Ian, whos left?"

Me: "Brice, and he should be right... there." *Points to an unconscious Brice*

Jerome: "Alright lets get him and head back, my back is starting to hurt from carrying 3 people for 2 hours."

Me: "Okay."

-Le Time Skip (again)-

Jerome: "Finally we're back."

I open the door and walk down the hall.

Me: "Allison, we're back." I haller

?: "AHHHH!"

_'Uh,oh...'_


End file.
